A Little, Teeny, Tiny, Minor Accident
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Bilbo doesn't know how much angrier and annoyed he could get, but spending six months with a total handsome stranger he's never properly met, just doesn't seem worth it. Especially since he is in recovery from a small accident with this stranger... Slow-build Thilbo
1. Accident

**~:~ Chapter 1: Accident ~:~**

"Hi Ori," Bilbo said, sitting down beside the student. "What are you reading?"

Ori looked up from behind the huge book. "Ancient Roman Empire," he answered in a whisper. "You're supposed to be with Bofur, right? Preparing for the big party tonight?"

Bilbo nodded. "Yep," he answered. "Say, Ori. Are you coming to the party?"

"I can't," he replied, setting down the book. "I have to study... you should study too. We both have big finals coming up and ogling over Thorin all night is not going to- You _did_ know Thorin is going to the party too... Bofur invited him... Bilbo?"

BIlbo's mouth was formed into a tight line as his nostrils flared. "Bofur invited Thorin?" he gritted, grasping the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. "Bofur invited Thorin?" he repeated louder when Ori didn't answer.

"W-well, y-yes h-he did..." Ori said hesitantly. "Wh-why do you ask? I-I thought you knew..."

Bilbo abruptly stood from his chair. "Bofur invited that uptight piece of-"

"Keep your voice down," the librarian whispered, and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Bofur invited that uptight, sleazy, scumbag, piece of shit, arrogant, tight-ass filth?!" Bilbo hissed, leaning over the table as Ori shrunk back in his seat. "Tell me, Ori. And for the record, I was not ogling him. He just happened to be standing there when I was daydreaming... Gosh, you people! Making up stories!"

Too afraid for Bilbo's next action, Ori slid down in his chair and nodded from behind the book he clutched to his chest. "He did, Bilbo."

"Ugh!" Bilbo exclaimed, leaving the table and the whole building all together. "I cannot believe you did this," he said as he passed his floppy-hatted friend.

"What...?" Bofur asked, confused by Bilbo's words.

"About Thorin."

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to hear it," Bilbo retorted, nearly running out of the library.

"Bilbo, will ya just listen for a second?" Bofur pleaded, trailing after Bilbo as they left the library. "I said I was sorry. I didn't actually know you had a crush on Thorin. I mean ya just saw the man once, and he didn't even see you." Bofur grumbled when he realized Bilbo wasn't listening. "I'm sorry I invited him to the party... I didn't know, Bilbo. Ya at least gotta give me credit for that." He watched Bilbo stop at the edge of the sidewalk. "Bilbo?"

"The least you could have done was tell me," Bilbo spat, spinning around and pointing a slim finger at Bofur's chest. "I had to hear it from Ori. You couldn't even tell me. And I don't have a crush on him! That is just... not possible! We've never talked! How am I supposed to know if he's straight or wavy?!"

"I didn't know how ya'd react," Bofur said in a small voice. "I'm sorry. But he's part of my family... What was I supposed to do? Not invite him?"

Bilbo sighed and looked both ways before crossing the small one-way street. "I never said I was mad at you for inviting him... I am mad that you didn't tell me." He sighed again and glanced at Bofur who was walking beside him. "Imagine what would have happened if I had never found out that you invited him. I'd have fainted when I saw him." Bilbo shook his head and looked to his right. His first instinct was to freeze.

"Bilbo?" Bofur asked before widening his eyes at what was coming.

A car. A car that had just left the stop sign. A car with a driver who had not known that people were crossing. A car whose brakes were slammed...

_Thud._

"Bilbo!" Bofur exclaimed, kneeling beside his unconscious friend. He looked up in time to see the driver of the car get out with his phone in hand. "You hit him!" Bofur shouted. "If you... oh, shit." Bofur grimaced at the man who stood before him dressed impeccably in a black suit. "Really? Shit..." He grumbled and glared at the cell phone the man held. "Just what I need... irony. What are you doing?"

"Calling an ambulance," the man said quietly, focusing his eyes on his shoes.

"Why?!" Bofur spat, glaring at the taller man. "Ya hit him!"

"I didn't see you two," the man said incredulously. "I had just turned the corner. From the stop-sign you cannot even _see_ a crosswalk."

Bofur rolled his eyes. "Well," he began, "now that we've cleared the obvious, go away."

"I hit him," the man retorted loudly. "I am responsible. I cannot just drive away. He might press charges, and if he does, I don't want-"

"Some dent in your reputation for hitting a young man," Bofur scoffed, getting up as he saw the ambulance arrive. "Wait 'til he wakes up, then..." Bofur shuddered. "All hell might just about break loose."

The man glanced at him curiously.

"Well, my hell might break loose," Bofur corrected himself. "Your hell... it be gone already." He 'sympathetically' patted the man's shoulder before going over to the paramedics to explain what happened.

* * *

"Bofur," Bilbo whispered, cracking his eyes open and seeing the others floppy hat. "Where am I?"

A small noise left Bofur's throat. "Well... you are... um, in a... um... hospital bed," Bofur replied. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"Hospital bed?!" Bilbo began, struggling to sit up. "Why am I here?"

Bofur made the same noise again. "Uh, you, uh... were, uh... hit by a car...?" he offered, shrinking back in his seat and watching Bilbo very closely.

"What?"

"You were hit by a car," Bofur repeated. "And you are here now."

Bilbo blinked. "I was hit by a car?" he asked and Bofur nodded. "Did you press charges?"

Bofur repeated that small whimperish noise and pointed with his finger to the other side of Bilbo. "Uh... he's over there."

Bilbo frowned but turned his head to see a strikingly familiar very handsome man with short black hair and a beard sitting, at attention, with his elbows on his knees and his deep blue eyes watching Bilbo. "Th-Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, a look of shock coming to his face. "H-he... y-you... hit me?"

Thorin nodded. "I am terribly sorry," he confessed, hanging his head in apology. "I did not see either of you. I had barely turned the corner-"

Bofur snorted. "Likely story."

Bilbo glared at him. "You can't see a crosswalk from the stop-sign. It's a one-way street with a blind turn."

"See?" Thorin said. "Just what I said when the paramedics were getting there." He sighed and glanced at Bilbo. "I am truly very sorry. Please, your friend has not pressed charges. It would make no difference if you were to press charges; I deserve it. But please, let me pay for your hospital bill. It is the least I can do for... for this."

Bilbo _and_ Bofur gaped. "What?" Bilbo asked, unsure if he had heard right. "Y-you want to pay for the hospital bill?" he asked, and Thorin nodded. "Everything?" He watched Thorin nod again. "Are you sure?"

"Please," Thorin said. "It hurts me to see you, a young and attractive man, in here knowing that I caused this pain. Please, let me pay the bill."

Bilbo leaned towards Bofur and whispered in his ear. "He sounds sincere."

"He is," Bofur said, rolling his eyes. "Always has been."

"Dammit!" Bilbo hissed. "I want to hate him for doing this, but... I mean look at his face; he means his apology. And his eyes..." Bilbo sighed. "They're such a deep blue... And his hair..."

"Bilbo," Bofur began, "I am here to give you sympathy and support because I am your friend. But I will not be your hottie-watcher buddy. Nope," Bofur said, shaking his head. "You just take your red face and point it that way..." He nodded his head towards Thorin who was watching them, waiting patiently. "And leave me to gag in my own peace."

"I thought you liked him?" Bilbo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"As a decent and polite relative," Bofur said. "I do not need images of him and my best friend 'together'."

"Oh, please," Bilbo scoffed though he ignored the blush spreading throughout his face. "There is _no_ way-"

"Don't." Bofur glared at him. "Don't even try. With time, you might just grow to regret your words. Now," he said to both men in the room. "If you'll excuse me, I have a boss to talk to about missing a day of work. Good-bye."

"Bofur."

"Bilbo."

Bilbo grumbled as Bofur donned his floppy hat and left the room. "That no-good-helmet-head-stinkin'-piece-of-fluff," Bilbo grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the door.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Um, what is your name?" he asked. "My apologies, I do believe I haven't asked."

"Oh, it's... Bilbo."

"Bilbo," Thorin repeated, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Bilbo, um, will you let me pay for everything here?"

"Well... if I press charges..."

"Then I will have to pay," Thorin answered. "But I am offering."

"Are you offering so I don't press charges against you?" Bilbo asked, eyeing the other closely.

Thorin looked taken aback. "Of course not," he replied, his brow creasing. "Please, if you must then press charges against me, but I feel really awful that I hit you... Please, I wish to help you. I know that after a hospital visit, the numbers are in the thousands. It is the least I can do for not stopping in time, for not seeing you two, for not being the gentleman I always am. Please, Bilbo."

Bilbo sighed. "I-"

"Good evening, Mr. Baggins. I am Doctor Elrond," a tall man with long dark hair said. "I hear you were in a small accident. Yes?"

"Yes," Bilbo answered quietly.

"Well," Dr. Elrond began, closing his folder. "The good news is that you are fine. You have already gone through two surgeries, and you are scheduled for one more tonight."

"The bad news?" Bilbo squeaked.

Dr. Elrond sighed. "I am afraid you'll need to keep off your feet for a while. The impact dislocated your hip bone and fractured your pelvic bone. Minor injuries; they are non-life-threatening. But do you live with someone?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"Then I would advise you to stay with someone for six months until you are fully healed."

"I'll do it," Thorin said, standing up from his chair as soon as the doctor finished his sentence.

Dr. Elrond glanced at Thorin and back at Bilbo. "Mr. Baggins, it is your choice."

Bilbo sighed. _Thorin and I don't even know each other, yet he is willing to support me for six months. Either this guy is rich or he's lonely... I'm going with rich... but Bofur said he is always sincere... So, maybe he's lonely... Anyway, a complete and total (well not total, he's related to Bofur and Ori somehow) stranger is willing to take me in for six long months. And... is that a smile on his face? Oh, that floppy-hatted, no good, piece of fluff is gonna get it soon. I swear he set me up. So, it might be a whole lot easier than living with Bofur or Ori. But I don't know if I could last that long. Bofur has never really talked about him. What if this Thorin guy is abusive, a drunk, or even a gang member (you never know Bilbo, they are nicely dressed)? No, what if Thorin is just some rich aristocrat who has never really known love... Oh, stop making up excuses for him!_

_At least give him a chance... Fine_. Bilbo looked at Thorin and nodded. "It's okay."

"Very well," Dr. Elrond said. "Mr...?"

"Oakenshield," Thorin answered.

"Mr. Oakenshield, I will need your contact information for the patient's records."

"Yes, sir," Thorin said, following Dr. Elrond out of the room.

"Dang Bofur!" Bilbo grunted after the door closed behind them. "This is all that floppy-headed dork's fault." Bilbo pouted for a good while until the door opened again and both men entered the room again.

"Alright, Mr. Baggins," Dr. Elrond began, "you are to stay in the care of Mr. Oakenshield for the next six months."

Bilbo nodded slowly.

"And... I am really, really sorry, but you will be confined to a wheelchair until you come back in six months for a follow-up," Dr. Elrond said before quickly turning away.

"When will he be discharged?" Thorin asked from his seat a good distance away from the bed.

"After this final surgery, he'll spend a week in recovery," Dr. Elrond said. "He'll be release this time next Saturday."

Thorin nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**One long, long, LONG week later...**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Bilbo whimpered as a nurse helped him into a wheelchair.

Thorin stood by the door, watching Bilbo get situated. It had taken every good moral thing left in him to not ask (ask, not demand, ask) Bilbo if he needed his help. No, Thorin was going to give the other man the space he needed. No, this wasn't killing him at all. Nope, Thorin could handle this. No, Thorin is strong. Thorin can stand to see this young man in pain from something that he, himself, had caused. Yes, Thorin could do this... Thorin couldn't do this. He turned around and made an effort to shut out Bilbo's whimpers and gasps of pain. He grimaced as he cursed himself for stealing this man's independence in just a mere week.

"Mr. Oakenshield?" the nurse called, wheeling Bilbo to the door, by whom did not look at all pleased.

"Yes, of c-course," Thorin said, nodding to the woman and Bilbo.

All three headed for the elevators, and Bilbo watched everything pass by him. He hadn't even spent an hour in a wheelchair and yet he was sick of it. He wanted nothing more than to go to his own home and crawl under a rock. He noticed Thorin had passed the desk and wondered why. He still had to check out. They were already inside the elevator when Bilbo brought up the question.

"Don't I need to check out?" Bilbo asked, glancing to Thorin hesitantly.

"I already have for you," came the quiet answer. "When you were..." He waved his hand at the wheelchair as an explanation.

"Oh," Bilbo said. "Thank... you."

Thorin gave him a small smile as the elevator dinged open. Leading the way, Thorin walked to his car and opened the passenger door for Bilbo. With the help of the nurse, Bilbo was settled in the car. "Thank you," Thorin told the nurse as she and the wheelchair returned inside. "Are you alright?" he asked Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded, not trusting his voice.

Thorin cleared his throat and closed the door before settling in the driver's seat. "Do you want to your place first?" he asked, hesitantly starting the car.

Bilbo nodded.

"Alright," Thorin began, eyeing Bilbo closely. "Where do you live?"

"120 Hobbiton Dr," Bilbo replied in a very quiet voice that Thorin barely heard.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Thorin asked. "Tell me if you are not fine with this... this arrangement. I am sure you can find someone else to stay with for the next few months."

"No," Bilbo said. "No, it's not this living arrangement thingy... it's the fact that I can't walk. And I always walk." Bilbo sighed and grumbled into his hands after he brought them up to his face. "Six months without walking... I'm sure that's like you not drinking ale for ten years."

Thorin chuckled. "Actually I don't drink," he said. "And I am only here if you want me to be. I am not going to step into your world and order you around. No, I am just going to be there if you need me. I want you to regain your confidence and forgive me for doing this to you."

Bilbo sighed again and glanced at Thorin. "I do forgive you," he replied with a small smile. "I really do..."

"Well, I hope you are true to your word," Thorin said, giving Bilbo a toothy grin.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked. "How old are you?"

"Um... I am forty-two," Thorin answered. "You?"

"Thirty-six," Bilbo smiled. "I thought you would be older, because of your grey streaks."

Thorin smiled. "Stress caused this," he said, gesturing to his short hair. "Here we are," he announced, pulling up to the curb. "I do not have a wheelchair, so what shall I do?"

"Um... um..." Bilbo flushed. He was about to ask the person he had ogled at a party to go inside and pack some personal items for him. "Um..."

"I have nephews who I have had to take care of in their ripe stage of teens," Thorin offered.

"No, um... let me think..." Bilbo said quietly. "I think I can-"

"If that next sentence involves you walking on your own, I am sorry but that will not happen," Thorin interrupted. "Now, carrying you is a different story."

Bilbo grumbled. "Fine," he relented, unbuckling his seat belt. "Carry me."

Thorin nodded and with one swift movement, that Bilbo hated him for, he was out of the car and holding out his hand to Bilbo as he stood in the passenger doorway. "Take my hand," he said when Bilbo only stared at it. "Or do you wish to see how far you can get?"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Bilbo noticed in a non-amused voice. "For..." He grasped the door handle and turned himself so he faced the street. "Your..." Then, he found leverage with his right hand on the side of the car. "Information..." He grunted and stood successfully before glaring at Thorin. "I am perfectly capable of walking there myself." With that, Bilbo took one step and found himself in Thorin's arms.

"Oh, no you don't," Thorin said, placing one strong arm underneath Bilbo's knees and the other behind the younger man's back. "You are not earning yourself another ticket to the hospital."

"Why not?" Bilbo argued, trying to wiggle out of the others grasp as Thorin walked to the house door. "Don't wanna pay extra, do we?"

Thorin growled and set Bilbo down by the door. "This. Is. Not. About. Money," he growled lowly, pressing Bilbo against the wall. "I would _never_ complain about anything like that. What I did was _wrong_."

Bilbo glared at him.

Thorin huffed angrily. "Don't you understand?" he asked, grasping Bilbo's shoulders. "I didn't intend on this happening. I don't want to be here as much as you do-"

"Then-"

"Why am I doing this?" he suggested harshly and Bilbo nodded. "Because I assumed it was the right thing to do."

"Taking in someone who you don't even know for six months," Bilbo spat, glaring coldly at Thorin's own icy blue eyes as he slowly built up his courage. "Oh, yes. That sounds like the right thing to do. Especially if that person can't walk!"

Thorin held up his hands in defense. "Well, it would help if that person didn't _freeze_ in the middle of the crosswalk."

"And it would have helped if you were _watching_ where you were going!" Bilbo retorted, spitting in Thorin's face. "The last thing I want to do is live with _you_."

"Then by all means," Thorin snarled, shoving Bilbo against the wall with a thud. "Live alone. See how far you get. Because I'm sure your friends will find some excuse rather than take care of a selfish person like you." The older man wiped the spit from his face and gave Bilbo a so-get-up-and-try-to-walk-you-sleazy-fuck look.

Bilbo's face flushed with anger as he prepared to take one step, glaring at Thorin the entire time. He lifted his leg and... found himself, face first, on the cold and hard sidewalk. He grumbled and grunted as he tried to stand. During his struggles, he heard Thorin's deep chuckle. "Why. Are. You. Laughing?!" he growled, finding leverage and heaving himself up only to fall again.

"Because you are faced with the truth," Thorin answered, catching Bilbo before he hit the sidewalk again. "Now, who is right here?"

"You," Bilbo grumbled angrily. "But just because you think you're doing 'the right thing'," Bilbo said, mocking Thorin, "does _not_ mean I have to agree with you on _anything._ Even _like_ you. Disgusting, tight-ass, fucker who only wants to pay for _one_ hospital visit."

Thorin growled and painfully tightened his grasp on Bilbo's arms. "Good," he said flatly. "I understand, and if you _ever_ mention _anything_ about money again, I _swear_ I will-"

"Mr. Bilbo," a short man with curly brown hair began, standing in the next yard with a rake in his hand. "is this man bothering you?" he asked, motioning to Thorin who, from anyone else's perspective, looked liked he was attacking Bilbo (and of course, he was attacking him... but Bilbo was doing the same to him).

Bilbo punched Thorin's gut to make the man let go of his arms. "No, Tom," he said as lightly as he could muster despite Thorin's heavy breathing and clenching fists. "H-he's just..." Bilbo quickly glanced at Thorin who shook his head. "He's just... Thranduil's boyfriend," he replied, missing the absolute look of shock on Thorin's face.

"Clearing the air, I see?" Tom asked, glancing between both men. "Upset the aristocratic non-taxpayer, and this is what you get." He shook his head and opened his own door. "Best of luck Bilbo." And with a click of the door, he was gone.

"Thranduil's boyfriend?!" Thorin nearly shouted, making Bilbo flinch. "Are you fucking insane?! That no good, overblond, toy barbie isn't worth anyone's time. Especially mine!"

"Well, I like him," Bilbo argued, nodding his head firmly. "Here," he said, tossing Thorin his house keys. "Open the door."

Thorin grumbled but opened the door and gestured with his arm to go inside.

"I can't walk, you imbecile," Bilbo huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Pick me up."

"I'm not sure what I signed myself up for," Thorin grunted as he hefted Bilbo into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry, ppls. This is has to be the most horrible chapter I have written. I swear, I got a review saying that I needed a beta and now I can't write well... :( And it was a guest review, and I'm sure if they ever read this story, i'd like them to know that this is all their fault! I appreciate reviews and criticism, but if you don't like the way i write or the fact that this is a Thilbo story, DON'T READ! I have been getting too many reviews saying that I made Thorin gay and that love between him and Bilbo was sick and wrong. PEOPLE: This genre is Romance and the characters are Thorin and Bilbo... Do the math! They are eventually going to be together in all of my stories! Gosh! People who don't read have this problem and I have to put up with it. So please, do read the "bold' writing in the beginning and end of this chapter. Thank you, and I hope I didn't scare you off with this, but I am so fed up with stupid reviews from stupid and ignorant people!**

**:D If you have made it past that paragraph, thank you for reading my story and i hope you leave a non-flame review! :) I heart as many followers I have left...**


	2. Arguments

**~:~ Chapter 2: Arguments ~:~**

"Wow," Bilbo breathed as he pressed his face close to the window, staring at Thorin's house. "This is... your house?" he asked as he stared up at the tall mansion-like house-ish building.

"Yes," Thorin replied, pulling into the garage. "Why?" he asked.

Bilbo scoffed. "Well, you saw my dump," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice since Thorin wasn't getting what he was saying. "And you live in a mansion." His jaw dropped as he noticed a beautiful garden in the front lawn. "You have a garden..."

Thorin nodded as he turned the car off. "Yes, I do," he said. "Is there a problem with my house?"

"No," Bilbo said calmly, too intrigued with the scenery to argue... again. "It is... do you have a maid?" he asked, turning away from the window to look at Thorin who shook his head. "A wife?" Thorin shook his head again. "A girlfriend?"

"Ex... ish..." came the hesitant answer. "I'm still seeing her, but we had broken up last month."

"She wants more, doesn't she?" Bilbo replied before he could stop himself. "Is she a gold-digger?"

Thorin looked taken aback. "I am doing the right thing by letting you stay with me for six months, but I take back that 'right thing' if you continue to insult my girlfriend."

Bilbo snorted. "Bofur was right. You are protective."

Thorin growled and got out of the car. Bilbo heard him grunt and open the trunk. "When did the man tell you this?" he asked gruffly, pulling the wheelchair he had bought not an hour ago out of the car. "I've never seen you with him... except for that day..." he said, yanking the passenger door open and placing the wheelchair in front of the open door.

"Well, that's not important... Does your ex-girlfriend-ish know I'm going to stay here?" Bilbo asked, eyeing the wheelchair closely. "Because I don't want to intrude-"

"I have told her of the accident," Thorin said but didn't elaborate, and Bilbo knew he didn't tell her. "Get out," he said impatiently, leaning on the door frame of the car.

Bilbo grumbled. "Well, excuse me," he snapped. "I have never had any prior experience with a wheelchair before. And for your information, at the hospital, it was rather painful to get into one."

"So I heard," Thorin muttered. "Get out."

Rolling his eyes, Bilbo scooted to the edge of the car seat and reached for the wheelchair with his hand. After noticing the distance between them and realizing the chair was up against the car, Bilbo sighed heavily. Hesitantly, he glanced up to see Thorin watching him. "Um... help...?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"What do I do?" Thorin asked.

"Well... can you just make sure I don't fall...?" he mumbled in reply.

Thorin nodded but didn't move from his spot.

"Uptight rich asshole," Bilbo grumbled under his breath, grunting as he used all his strength to lift himself up onto the chair. "Can't even help-"

"You know I can hear you, right," Thorin said coolly, watching Bilbo's struggles curiously. "Need help?"

Bilbo exhaled harshly from his nostrils. "I asked for your help _five_ _minutes_ ago," he gritted, putting his foot on the ground to get more strength. "Ow!" he whimpered as the pressure hurt his back. "I hate you," he sighed as he settled in the chair. "And I can push myself, thank you very much!"

Thorin stepped back and raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, Captain Hormone," he replied, backing away from any angle of the chair in case Bilbo decided to run him over.

"Do you rich people enjoy bullying the one's who actually work for a living?" Bilbo grunted, his patience level lowering.

"Yes," Thorin answered. "Why do you ask? Am I bothering you?"

Bilbo looked up at him with a frown on his face. "Where are you going with that?" he asked, wondering why Thorin was being nice.

"Oh, I don't know," he continued. "Maybe you should ask your boyfriend Thranduil," Thorin spat, slamming the door shut and heading for the front door of the house.

"Thranduil!" Bilbo exclaimed after him. "Is that what this is about? I just said I liked the guy. There is no need for you to get your panties in a knot-"

"Who's uptight now?" Thorin scoffed, opening the door and stepping inside. "Coming or not? You know it would be a whole lot easier for me if you were a dog."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes and started wheeling himself to the door. "A dog my fucking ass," he grumbled, puffing as he stopped in the doorway. "Oakenshield, you are just about the worst person _in_ the world and definitely the_last_ one I would spend _six_ months with!"

"Good to know we feel the same way," Thorin said, smiling stiffly and glaring at Bilbo who entered the house. "Are you done staring?" he asked harshly when Bilbo was in awe by the living room. "I have been looking after you for a day-"

"Get used to it," Bilbo retorted. "Six more months together." He turned and glared at Thorin whose jaw was clenched tightly as if he was stopping himself from saying anything. "Is your girlfriend here?"

Thorin shook his head. "She doesn't live here..." he said quietly. "Anymore."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. "Must have been a bad break up then."

"You know how it is," Thorin said, looking at Bilbo for once in the whole night with soft eyes. "Fights, stress, pressure; I couldn't take it."

Bilbo nodded slowly before speaking. "Actually... I don't know," he confessed and Thorin frowned. "I've never been in a relationship."

"Oh," was the only answer Bilbo received on that subject. "How did you come by Thranduil?" he asked, turning and walking down the hall. "Coming?"

His arms already throbbing from no practice, Bilbo slowly followed. "Well, when I could walk, I had a class with him at the university," Bilbo said, panting as he slowly wheeled himself. "Can you slow down, please."

Thorin stopped and turned around, a smirk on his face. "Shall I push you?"

Bilbo glared at him and shook his head. "I'm fine," he said haughtily. "You're just walking too fast."

"Sure," Thorin said. "So Thranduil-"

"What's your interest in him?" Bilbo asked, wheeling fast enough to hit Thorin's leg. "I thought you said he was a toy barbie. Do you actually like him?"

Thorin growled. "Of course I do not," he grumbled. "I am just wondering how you knew that back-stabber."

"Back-stabber? I see," Bilbo observed, raising an eyebrow. "You were friends with him then-"

"Drop the subject please," Thorin cut in.

"Fine, but you brought it up," Bilbo replied. "So, this chick of yours... Is it friends with benefits?"

Thorin didn't answer, only glowered at the younger man. "I believe this is your room," he said lowly, stopping beside a closed door.

Bilbo eyed him warily. "It's not some dungeon where you're going to kill me?" Bilbo asked. "Is it?"

Thorin winked. "Not yet," he said, smirking a little. "In," he said, shooing Bilbo into the room.

The younger man wheeled himself to the bed and poked it. Soft. Unnaturally soft... He glanced at Thorin who was leaning against the door frame watching him. "Are you going to help me?" Bilbo asked. "The bed is a little high."

Not moving from his spot, Thorin said, "I haven't shown you the rest of the house yet."

Bilbosighed heavily. "Can't it wait? I'm tired..."

Thorin didn't move.

"Fine, you dickwad, show me your goddamn house." Bilbo wheeled himself towards the other man. "You just want my arms to fall off so youdon't have to worry about me slapping you."

"Can you just get along with me for a little while?" Thorin complained.

Bilbo looked taken aback as he put his hand to his chest. "I am _trying_ to be nice," he said, shaking his head at Thorin. "It's your big fat ego that's getting in the way."

"My ego?" Thorin asked gruffly, pointing to his chest. "Are you sure it's not _your_ independence?"

Bilbo scoffed. "_My_ independence was taken from me a week ago by some maniac who didn't see a crosswalk."

"Ugh!" Thorin exclaimed. "I told you I couldn't see anything from the corner. You said yourself it was a blind turn."

"Well, now that we can see how obviously dreary your life is," Bilbo began, backing up into the room. "Good night."

Thorin closed the door and towered over Bilbo. "I'm not done with you-"

"You were just complaining of how I don't get along with you," Bilbo retorted. "Now you want to pick on a cripple? Shame on you." He backed up against the closed door and tried to move Thorin's arm. "Go away," he said, trying to push Thorin's arm. "Oakenshield. Move. Now."

"No," Thorin replied, leaning all his body weight against the door. "Not until I at least show you a few rooms."

Bilbo grumbled. "I'll run over you," he threatened, looking down to see where the other man's feet were.

"Yeah right," Thorin muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You can't even move yourself without complaining."

"You do know I have a clear shot for your manhood, don't you?" Bilbo said flatly.

Thorin jerked away from him; his hand flying to his groin. "Are all you poor people this rude?"

"Are all you rich people this snobby?" Bilbo asked innocently, staring at Thorin who stared back at him for a few minutes.

"Fine!" Thorin relented, shaking his head. "I'll let you get your crippleness to sleep."

Bilbo narrowed his green eyes at him. "I hate you," he said lowly, opening the bedroom door.

"I hate you too," Thorin answered, turning on his heel and walking down the hall. "Down the hall, on the left."

"What?" Bilbo asked after him. "That no-good-snazzy-motherf-"

"I can hear you!" the other man called from the end of the hallway. "Good night, then."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. "Good night? Good night?" he asked himself. "Is he really trying to be nice to me."

Thorin grumbled in his doorway and walked back to Bilbo. "You know, when someone wishes someone else a 'good night', their supposed to say good night too."

"Well, sorry for not answering you," Bilbo argued before sighing. "Fine. Good night. And I'll try to get along with you... Not easily though."

"Same here," Thorin nodded. "Good night."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You just said good night a few minutes ago. Do you want me to repeat it?"

"No, I'm just making sure that-"

"You get the last word."

Thorin growled. "Good night."

* * *

In the morning, Bilbo slowly got out of bed and tried to find an easy way to get in the wheelchair. "I hate this," he whimpered as his back throbbed with the uncomfortable position he was in. "I wish I was at home," he sighed, wheeling himself out of the room. "Where is the bathroom?" he asked himself before rolling his eyes. "Down the hall, and to the left... Of course." Bilbo sighed again and found the door. Fearing what would happen if he were to go in and go about his business, Bilbo stared at the door for a long while until he smelled something... something that smelled like musky cologne. Thorin.

"What are you doing?" the taller man asked, stopping beside Bilbo.

"Staring at the door," Bilbo replied, glancing up at him. "You look nice," he said before he could stop himself.

Thorin smiled. "Are you kissing up to me so we don't argue later?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No, I just... Blue is your color."

"Bilbo-"

"Okay, that was kissing up," Bilbo pointed out. "But no, I'm really stuck here."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, stuck as in I don't want to go in there 'cause I know I'm going to open my stitches," Bilbo finished.

Thorin shifted. "Well, would it help if I was-"

"If you think your coming in with me buddy, all I can say is that ain't gonna happen."

"I was going to ask if I could stay outside the door," Thorin corrected. "In case anything happens... But if you don't want me to-"

"That's fine," Bilbo cut in again.

Thorin nodded and stepped back as Bilbo entered the bathroom, and once the door was shut, Thorin leaned against the wall.

Fortunately for Bilbo, everything went fine though when Bilbo exited the room, his arms ached from all the lifting he had to do. He nodded at Thorin when he saw the older man. "Thanks," he said shyly. "I... must've been pretty awkward hearing that..." he joked, laughing nervously. "I guess... I'll... just..."

Thorin cleared his throat. "I have to be at work in a few minutes," he said. "Are you alright with staying here by yourself?"

"Are you trusting me?" Bilbo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... not exactly..." Thorin confessed. "But I do have a meeting, and it hurts you when you try to do anything... so... yeah..."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes.

"Try to get along, remember?" Thorin reminded him, turning and heading for his own room down the hallway.

Rolling his eyes, Bilbo wheeled himself back into the bedroom where he hoisted himself onto the bed and lied on his stomach. "Mghmm!" he complained into the pillow. "That... that... gosh darnit! This is what I get for trying to be nice..." he mumbled. "I can't think of any names to call him," Bilbo grumbled to himself and continued grumbling until he felt a poke to his leg. "What?" he muttered, his face still buried in the pillow.

"I'm leaving now," Thorin said. "Um, my girlfriend might come by to pick up a few things."

"And she doesn't know I'm here," Bilbo said to himself.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, having heard some words.

Bilbo rolled over and shook his head. "Nothing, nevermind." He smiled at Thorin who eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, then. Bye, I guess."

Thorin nodded. "Alright," he said slowly before handing Bilbo a piece of paper with a number written on it. "This is my cell phone number. Feel free to call me if you need anything or if you're unsure of where something is."

"Thanks," Bilbo said quietly, setting the paper down beside him. "I really am trying to be nice, Thorin. I really am."

Thorin smiled. "I know," he said. "I am as well."


	3. Lies

**Well, this chapter is full of surprises.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing (even the guests)! And I hope this chapter makes you think! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~:~ Chapter 3: Lies ~:~**

After Thorin left for work, Bilbo laid down on his bed and waited for Thorin's ex-girlfriend-ish to show up. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't that all prepared to see anyone at this point in time, and he was totally freaking out about meeting her without Thorin. He knew the older man didn't tell her of him, and Bilbo was in no condition to potentially fight with a raging ball of estrogen. Nope, Bilbo was not in any mood to do so. Twice, he had almost got up the courage to call Thorin and beg him to call her and give her a heads up that he was here, but then he knew he'd be interrupting a most likely important meeting and he preferred to stay on Thorin's good side (if he has a good side, because Bilbo hasn't found it yet). Sighing loudly and going against his own conscience, Bilbo reached for his phone and dialed Thorin's number. On the third ring, the man picked up.

"Hello?" came the deep and rough voice of Thorin.

Bilbo sighed again. "Thorin, uh, it's Bilbo," he stuttered, licking his lips as he quickly thought of what to say and how to say it.

"Yes," Thorin said, sounding oddly patient. "What is it?"

"Um... I don't mean to interrupt your work or... um... bug you or anything... but... um..." Bilbo stammered. "W-well, c-could you c-call your girlfriend and tell her I'm here...?"

Thorin made a noise on the other line. "What?" he asked. "I have already told her of the accident. What is it you want me to do?"

"Call her and tell her I'm going to be staying here for six months," Bilbo said, huffing to himself. "Like you should have done a week ago when your brilliant fat mouth said so."

"So much for trying to be nice, huh?" Thorin grunted and glanced at his watch. "Listen, I have to go so can you just make the smallest effort to be nice to her?"

Bilbo grumbled. "Fine." He huffed again before adding, "Is she nice?"

"Yes..." Thorin said. "Now I have to go."

Before Bilbo could get another word out, Thorin hung up. "Stupid man," he grumbled, setting the phone down. "Now, all I have to do is wait..." he muttered to himself before deciding he might have enough time to try and take a shower/bath.

* * *

Successfully getting in, out, dressed, and settled into the wheelchair, Bilbo sighed contently as his first experience taking a shower/bath as an invalid was not so bad as he had thought it would be. He wheeled himself out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he decided he'd look for something edible to eat since Thorin didn't bother telling him where everything was. _Wait, Bilbo, that was your fault. _Grumbling to himself about that, Bilbo made it as far as opening a cupboard when the front door opened.

"Shit!" he cursed, hurriedly closing the door with a loud thud as he heard footsteps down the hall.

At the sound, the footsteps stopped and a woman's voice came to Bilbo's ears. "Thorin?" it asked. "Is that you?"

"Oh boy," Bilbo squeaked quietly. "M-maybe she won't come this far."

Too late, she walked into the room and spotted Bilbo and he saw her. She was a lovely woman with long chestnut hair and beautiful hazel eyes that at this point were filled with question and anger. "Who are you?" she demanded, her heels clicking on the tile floor as she pointed a long pale finger at Bilbo whose eyes were wide. "What are you doing?"

"I-"

"Get out of this house!" she ordered, stepping forward before stopping short when she spotted the wheelchair. "Pretending, aren't you?" she sneered, grabbing a pan from the drawer and pointing it at Bilbo who had no choice but to run away... in the wheelchair... which wasn't very fast. "Come back here!" she shouted after him as he wheeled down the hallway.

"Jesus Christ!" he squeaked, sharply turning into the guest room. "Holy crap!" He wheeled himself behind the protection of the bed and made himself small in the corner of the room. She was close behind him and he whimpered as she appeared in the doorway. "P-please... I... Don't hurt me."

"Why are you in this house?" she demanded forcefully, stepping in front of Bilbo and blocking his way out. "Who gave you permission to enter this house?!"

Bilbo shrunk down in his seat and cautiously looked up at her. "Th-Thorin did, ma'am," he said quietly, shielding his face with his hands. "H-he said I am to st-stay here..."

The woman lowered the pan and eyed Bilbo suspiciously. "For how long?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, well... h-he didn't s-say exactly..." he lied. "I... don't know really... uh... I'm the man from the accident..." he said, knowing that at least Thorin told her that part.

"Ohh," she said, nodding and stepping back. "I'm sorry," she apologized, rounding the bed and standing a good distance away from him. "I didn't mean to frighten you; I just thought you were a burglar." (no actual pun intended, honestly). She smiled at Bilbo, encouraging him to come out of his hiding spot. "Sorry, I didn't know Thorin had taken you in. After all, he saw the accident happen, and I figure it was the least he could do for a young man whose life was nearly taken from him by an awful driver."

"Yes- what?" Bilbo asked, unsure if he had heard right. "Did you say that Thorin _saw_ the accident?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "He told me of it right after it happened. Such a shame to see someone's life on hold all because a stupid driver failed to see someone in a crosswalk."

Bilbo let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, yes, um... well... Thorin..." he stammered before shaking his head at that man's lies. "He was kind enough to let me stay here," Bilbo said through clenched teeth and a fake smile on his face.

"I know," she said. "He's so caring, isn't he?"

"W-well, I am a guy, and I am not sure my opinion matters," he said awkwardly.

"Oh hush," she replied. "I am a woman, and I love complimenting on other women, if you know what I mean." She winked at Bilbo who swallowed nervously. "Well, I'm sorry. My name is Randi. What's yours?"

"B-Bilbo," he answered. "I... I am sorry to interrupt this conversation, but I haven't had anything to eat yet and I was in the middle of finding something when you started chasing me."

She laughed. "Of course, come on." She motioned him forward and left the room. "So, did you know the driver of the car on the day of the accident?" she asked, entering the kitchen and opening the cupboards as Bilbo followed her. "From what Thorin told me, the guy sounded pretty mean."

Bilbo nodded suspiciously. "And what exactly did Thorin say?"

"Well, he told me the guy was trying to get out of the charges. And he said he wanted you to press charges against him, but your friend told you not to... Yes, I think that's what he said." She sighed happily. "He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?"

"Adorable," Bilbo grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Anyone could get along with him," she said with a love-struck expression on her face. "He's so sincere."

"Anyone," Bilbo repeatedly angrily under his breath. "God help that person who can't stand him."

"Oh, you're talking about the guy in the accident, aren't you?" she asked, biting her lower lip. "Yes, I know. My poor dear has a lot of enemies, but I am so glad he is truthful to me; it's one of the reasons I got back together with him."

Bilbo nodded. "Uh huh."

"I have major trust issues, and he's always so protective and it was usually for the dumbest things but now, seeing how he has taken you in," she sighed again. "I just see him as a wonderful, wonderful man. He really has changed, you know."

"Really?" Bilbo asked flatly, not in any mood to hear how 'perfect' this sleazy piece of shit has become. "Well, as much as I would love to hear that story, I have to call my boss," he said as politely as he could. "Excuse me."

"Your boss?" she asked. "You work?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes after he turned away from her. "Well I did before some idiot hit me," he said. "My boss is aware that I had surgery, but he is not aware that I am confined to a wheelchair for six... for a while," Bilbo corrected himself. He smiled at her and reached for the phone on the counter. "I'll just-"

"Oh, no," Randi said. "I'll be in another room." She gave Bilbo a small smile and left the kitchen. Glancing behind her to make sure Bilbo wasn't following her, she walked into Thorin's room. "Perfect," she whispered to herself. "Just what can I accuse you of doing now?" she said menacingly before opening Thorin's drawers and searching for something to use against him... again.

* * *

"No, boss," Bilbo argued politely. "Please, it was only a small accident."

"Small accident?" the angry voice said on the other side. "For how long did you say?"

"Six months," Bilbo answered, cringing as he waiting for yelling.

There was a scoff on the other line. "Well, until you learn that six months is not a small accident, you're _fired_."

"But-" Bilbo said before the line went dead. "No..." he whimpered, putting the phone back on the receiver. "This cannot be happening. Thorin is _so_ dead."

Huffing and grumbling, Bilbo grabbed an apple and wheeled himself down the hallway towards his room. He stopped short when he noticed Thorin's door open. Curiously, he slowly and quietly stopped in the doorway only to see Randi holding a small expensive looking object. Keeping quiet, Bilbo strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"So, let's have you be woman number eight-one," she said, turning over the piece in her hand. "And... Thorin met you at the bar... after work. Yes, that's real perfect." Randi stood up and Bilbo backed up, and when she didn't come to the door, he went forward again.

"Holy shit!" he cursed under his breath as he watched her put on the necklace.

"There," she said, touching the stone against her throat. "To add to my collection, but don't worry I will have more if that _thing_ and I stay together."

Bilbo's jaw dropped and he slowly backed into his room and shut the door quietly. "What the fuck did I just see?" he asked himself. "Randi... Thorin... love... necklace... no... something's not right." He jumped in his chair when there was a knock on the door. "Y-yes?" he asked shakily, opening the door.

"Hi," Randi said. "I'm leaving now, so can you tell Thorin to call me when he returns?" she asked kindly.

"Y-yeah... s-sure..." Bilbo said. "I... it was nice meeting you, Randi."

"Same here," she replied. "And I am still so sorry about my misunderstanding."

Bilbo shook his head. "No, it's fine."

Randi smiled and nodded. "Okay, bye!" she said cheerfully.

"Bye..." Bilbo said confusedly.

* * *

Four hours after Randi left, Thorin returned from work.

"So?" Thorin asked, setting down his briefcase on the counter. "How did it go?" He glanced at Bilbo who was in his wheelchair and sitting in the middle of the living room with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Why didn't you tell her that I was staying here?" he asked quietly, looking at Thorin. "She practically knocked me over the head with a pan because she thought that I was some idiot trying to rob this house." He faced Thorin who had sat down on a chair near him. "You know, it's not easy to run from someone who is trying to lynch you when you can't really run!" he huffed, glaring at Thorin. "Now, if you had gotten the decency to tell her in advance, I do not think we would have this problem."

Thorin nodded slowly. "I see," he began, staring down at the drink he held in his hand. "And how did you get out of that situation?"

"Well," Bilbo said in a sigh. "That brings us back to the problem of you not telling her of the accident."

Thorin frowned. "What are you talking about? I did tell her of the accident."

Bilbo huffed. "No, you did not! I told her that I was in the accident, and she said that you had been a witness."

"I did witness it," Thorin argued.

"No," Bilbo reprimanded. "There is a clear difference between witnessing and committing. _You_ committed a crime! _You_ hit me with your car! _You_ did not witness it!" He exhaled harshly through his nose. "Along with that, she thinks that you are a complete sweetheart." Bilbo nearly gagged at the last word. "Do you _lie_ to her?"

Thorin growled. "She told you of her trust issues, didn't she?" he asked, sitting straighter in his chair. "Well, I am as truthful as they come. Maybe Bofur told you that much."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "And I told her that I would be staying here for a while," he said.

"Did you mention how long exactly?" Thorin asked.

"No," he replied. "Because I knew I'd be somebody's prey if I did that. And I like my life... well I did before... thank you very much! Oh, speaking of which is _ruined_ by the likes of _you_," Bilbo snarled, wheeling himself closer to Thorin.

"How did I ruin your life?" he asked then regretted those words. "That's not what I-"

"How did _you_ ruin _my_ life?" Bilbo repeated sarcastically. "Oh, well let's see. You fractured my pelvic bone, you dislocated my hip bone, and you confined me to a wheelchair! Do you understand what that does for someone?" He glared at Thorin menacingly. "Oh that's right. You don't. You don't know what it's like to actually _work_ for your life."

"What?" Thorin asked, trying to compose himself. "I do not appreciate you speaking to me in that tone."

"Too bad," Bilbo said. "You should have thought about that before you did the 'right thing' and offered to let me stay here."

"See, it was an offer," Thorin repeated. "You don't have to stay here."

Bilbo didn't answer and turned his head away from Thorin.

"Right," Thorin said triumphantly. "Because you have nowhere to go. Just admit it. I am the only person who will actually give-"

"I LOST MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOU!" Bilbo shouted, pointing his finger at Thorin. "I've had that job for ten years, and you got me fired!"

Thorin was speechless, both at what he had done and how angry he was becoming. "Listen, I didn't want to hit you with my car."

"But now I might as well be paralyzed for six months because of you," Bilbo huffed angrily. "This is all your fault! _Don't_ try to reason with me!" With that, he turned his wheelchair and made sure that when he rolled by, he ran over Thorin's toes.

The other man snarled in pain. "Just where do you think you are going?" he gritted, getting up and reaching for the chair. "I am not through with you."

"You don't have to be," Bilbo said. "I... let me go!"

"Why?" Thorin growled, spinning the wheelchair around. "Am I bothering you?"

"Shut up!" Bilbo ground out. "I don't want to live with you as much as you don't want me here, but thanks to you, we have no choice."

"Wow," Thorin said sarcastically. "That's a lot coming from a person with the word 'bag' is his name."

"Oh!" Bilbo scowled. "You're only upset because I found out about your _lies_ and I'm telling _you_ off and the money you have to _pay_ and, how could I forget, your _girlfriend_ stealing your things and framing you for something!"

_Smack!_

Bilbo felt hot tears form in his eyes after the hard blow to his cheek by the back of Thorin's hand. He looked up into the older man's eyes and saw furious anger; he gulped in fear. "Thorin-"

"How dare you lie about her!" Thorin growled lowly, grasping Bilbo's shoulders tightly. "Randi is very dear to me. I trust her with all my heart. How _dare_ you waltz in here and tell me these lies."

"They're not lies," Bilbo bravely argued. "I _saw_ her!"

Thorin raised his hand to rub his own chin and Bilbo flinched. "Never speak to me of that filthy money again. Do you understand me?"

Bilbo glared at the other man before nodding slowly. "Thorin, about Randi, I saw-"

"I don't want to hear it," he interrupted. "Just get out of here."

Bilbo muttered something about the indecency to know the truth, ignorant fucker, under his breath. "I hate you," he said loudly before rolling himself out the back door.

"I hate you too!" Thorin growled, picking up his car keys and leaving the house. "Fucktard," he muttered, slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

**Wow, I'm really evil... this could work ;)**


	4. Apology

**~:~ Chapter 4: Apology ~:~**

**The party where Bilbo saw Thorin...**

Bilbo sipped his cup of water daintily as he looked at all the rich aristocratic men around him. "Wow," he breathed, spotting an older man with short black hair and subtle streaks of grey. "Look at that."

"Oh, yeah," Bofur said, following his friend's gaze. "That's Thorin. Richest out of all of us."

Bilbo glanced at Bofur with wide eyes. "Really?" he asked and Bofur nodded. "How rich exactly... not that I'm dying to know or want his money...?"

Bofur raised his eyebrows at Bilbo's question/confession. "Very," he said. "I don't even know how much he makes."

"What does he do?" Bilbo asked, watching Thorin straighten his tailored suit and respectfully incline his head at another man.

Bofur took a swig of his beer. "He owns a car company in downtown Erebor," he said, flashing a smile to another man with pointy hair. "Makes _loads_ of money," he continued. "My cousin Bifur says two thousand cars are sold each day at the dealership in Dale and that the factory in Iron Town is starting to produce fifteen thousand cars every week just to meet the demands."

"Wow," Bilbo repeated. He stared at the well-dressed man and sighed heavily. "He has a girlfriend, I presume?"

"Sort of," Bofur replied and Bilbo curiously glanced at him. "Has had off-and-ons but it doesn't seem too serious."

"So... what? Like a friends with benefits deal?" Bilbo asked, watching Thorin's movements closely.

"You could say that," Bofur said. "He just broke up with this girl... I think." The man shrugged. "I don't know. Dwalin says that he's gotten back together with her... Anyway, it's all very confusing when it comes to relationships with him."

"Why?" Bilbo asked. He couldn't image this handsome man having relationship problems.

"He doesn't exactly know _how_ to love someone," Bofur replied, waving to his brother. "Just when you think you know him... BAM! Something happens and it seems like he hates you again." Bofur nodded at Bilbo's open mouth. "Yep. Pretty hard to follow which side of him you're on." Bofur burped loudly though no one heard him. "Well, he's also kind of protective," he continued, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I do believe _she_ broke up with _him._ That doesn't help his trust issues problem. He doesn't let anyone into his cold heart unless he knows they'll never leave him. But when you enter... man, I don't think there's a way out."

"Really?"

"Yep," Bofur continued, drinking his beer. "This last or current girlfriend is friends with Ori and she told him that Thorin wouldn't leave her alone with every little thing in her life. Ori said she couldn't take it anymore; he was just too demanding to know where she had been or who she had been with. He is really protective of those he loves, and such a shame she blamed him for a lot of things I can't imagine him even doing."

Bilbo let out a laugh. "Like what? Cheat?"

Bofur nodded solemnly. "Yes," he said, watching Thorin excuse himself from two women. "Here he comes."

"Bofur," Thorin's deep voice said, and Bilbo sighed dreamily. "How are you?"

"Good, Thorin," Bofur replied. "And yourself?"

The taller man nodded. "Alright," he said. He glanced at Bilbo for a brief second before wishing Bofur well and walking off.

Bilbo gaped after him. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?" Bofur asked, chewing on an appetizer he took from the counter.

"He. Looked. At. Me."

"Oh, calm down," Bofur asked. "If you and that man will ever be together, all I can say is that a good accident will happen."

Bilbo rolled his eyes at his friend's prediction.

* * *

**Now...**

Bilbo wiped his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time and stared out onto the lovely green lawn from his spot on the back porch. He knew it was really childish for him to cry over a fight, but that hit really stung.

And that goddamn fluffy-headed-piece-of-toymaker Bofur had said Thorin was really nice and sincere, but that floppy-headed idiot had cursed him with that 'good accident' nonsense. No way in hell was that whole 'let me hit you with my car because I didn't see you and I have money and I can rub it in your face' crap wasn't even close to being a 'good accident'.

Still, Bilbo couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. Bilbo knew he had gone too far with bringing up Thorin's girlfriend, but a simple snarl would have put Bilbo back in his place. No, instead the older man had to slap him extremely hard for Bilbo was sure his cheek was bruised. It stung every time he touched it; he would even look at his hand to make sure his cheek wasn't bleeding. Bilbo had thought he had been nice to Thorin by telling him the truth but apparently he was utterly wrong, and he knew the man would never forgive him.

God help him.

* * *

Thorin murdered the punching bag with utter fierceness and Dwalin watched his friend with certain fear that he was next. The older man growled and snarled as his fists pounded the helpless punching bag.

"Fucking idiot scum!" Thorin snarled, wiping the sweat that was pouring down the side of his face. "Let him into the house because I had to be _a goddamn good person_!"

"Thorin-"

"Ungrateful _bastard_ who doesn't know the meaning of not arguing!" the other hissed, loosening his arms before punching the bag again. "_Disrespect_! That's all I get!"

"Thorin-"

"Why I ought murder him before-"

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted, not wanting to hear the graphics of how his friend would be committed for murder. "What is going on this afternoon?" He stared at the sweaty and panting man. "You were fine at work. Even managed to take down a few executives in your... bloodthirsty manner..." Dwalin remembered, rubbing the back of his neck. "What in the world has gotten you so pissed off?"

Thorin growled dangerously and faced Dwalin, his face black as thunder. "That _motherfucker_ who has become _my_ roommate for the next six _fucking_ months," he snarled.

Dwalin nodded and folded his arms over his chest, looking unconvinced. "Well," he began, eyeing Thorin for any sign of hostility. "You did hit him with your car."

Thorin swiftly stepped forward and grabbed Dwalin's collar. 'Don't think I don't know that this is my fault!"' he shouted, shaking Dwalin. "I didn't ask for this to happen!"

"Neither did he!" Dwalin yelled back, grasping Thorin's hands and trying to pry them open. "Now that we've cleared the obvious of you being a criminal, let me go!"

The older man dropped his friend and snarled, flinging one last punch at the punching bag. "I _hate_ him!" he shouted, turning around and clipping Dwalin's jaw. "Why did I have to be so kind and let him live with me?!"

Dwalin held his jaw painfully, rubbing its soreness. "Maybe it had something to do with your obsession for..." he trailed as he saw Thorin's menacing look and incoming swing. He ducked and backed away from his fuming friend. "... brunettes."

Thorin scoffed. "I doubt it," he grumbled, stretching his arms again. "Speaking of brunettes, he accused Randi of stealing things form me."

"And?" Dwalin asked, not amused by Thorin's words. "She's broken up with you so many times, it's rather hard to keep up what she has blamed you for over the past ten years."

"I love her very much," Thorin ground out through clenched teeth and tightened fists. "She would _never_ go behind my back and _steal_ from me."

"You do make a lot of money," Dwalin said, contemplating Bilbo's accusation." Wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't robbing you of it. She's probably selling your things on eBay. Or even better, she's giving it to her father, the jeweler that remodels and sells the jewelry to the government workers that have all the people's money to spend."

"Not you too," Thorin grumbled, feeling the energy leave him. "Is she really that bad?"

Dwalin glared at his friend. "Are you seriously asking me this?" he asked. "You were devastated when she broke up with you for the _fifth_ time. Thorin, the fifth fucking time! What makes you think that getting back together with Randi will make all your fears go away? Huh?" Dwalin stared at Thorin and watched the older man sigh heavily. "Face it, Thorin. She's the _worst_ thing that has ever happened to you... and I'm not counting this accident as a good thing either, but I've seen her take things from your house that I am pretty sure you didn't know about."

Thorin punched the bag weakly before sinking to the floor, covering his sweaty face with his hands. "Am I really that blind?" he asked, his eyes focusing on the space in front of him.

Dwalin sighed and joined his friend on the floor. "Well, you _are_ ignorant," he said, a tinge of humor to his voice. "If you think about it, all Randi's ever done to you has involved horrible accusations of cheating and scandals that your whole family knows you would never do. You protectiveness made her believe that you were hiding something. She is a manipulator and you're dumb enough to believe her."

The other man grumbled.

"Now, get showered and return to your house to apologize to that man whose life you ruined," Dwalin said, clapping Thorn's shoulder before standing up.

"... I hit him..."

"What?"

"I... he made me so mad... I just lost it," Thorin confessed with a heavy sigh. "I admit I went too far."

"Let me guess," Dwalin grumbled. "He insulted Randi, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You motherfucker!" Dwalin shouted, kicking Thorin's shin. "_You_ are the reason you have no friends! _You_ are the reason Randi accuses you of things! _You_ are so goddamn gullible! You're bloody lucky he didn't press charges! Imagine the business loss then!" He huffed angrily after his shouting and glowered at Thorin.

"He-"

"He didn't have a goddamn thing to do with it!" Dwalin continued. "I am sure he saw her take something of yous. Huh? Didn't he" he asked and Thorin nodded. "Remember how you punched me after I told you Randi was talking to herself about planning the next breakup?"

Thorin didn't answer.

"I'm sure that man told you the truth, and you had the goddamn fucking nerve to punish him," Dwalin said lowly. "I spoke to Bofur after your little thingy," he said with a wave of his hand. "And he said that Bilbo was the most trustworthy person at the university."

Thorin snorted. "Even bloody Thranduil likes him."

Dwalin frowned. "i haven't heard you utter Thranduil's name since the day you two fought over Randi." He nodded to himself as he remembered the fight. "Can't believe you two were friends in high school. Shame-"

"Can we drop the subject," Thorin snapped.

"Geez, you brought it up," Dwalin complained, holding up his hands in defense. "So? What are you going to do about the young man?"

Thorin didn't answer again.

"I am sure you don't know what your actions do to another person," Dwalin said thoughtfully.

Thorin nodded and stood up.

"You need to retake your anger-management classes," he said, shaking his head slowly. "Now, I expect to hear good things later about your apology. And for goodness sake, Thorin, let the man talk to his friends. It's bad enough he's been cooped up with you. Don't make him feel like more of a prisoner by preventing him from talking to people."

"Fine," Thorin grumbled, reaching for a towel and wiping the cold sweat from his face. "I will take my stubborn butt back to the house and apologize to Bilbo."

"And?" Dwalin prompted.

"And give him a chance to explain what he saw," Thorin grumbled again.

"And?"

"And call my therapist for the anger-management class," Thorin replied in an annoyed tone.

"Good."

* * *

Thorin entered the house with a fresh pair of clothes on and a bottle of water in his hand. He ducked into Bilbo's room and was shocked to find the room empty. Thorin headed into the kitchen in search of food for the weight he just lost. To his surprise, the back door was still open which meant Bilbo was still outside from when Thorin told him to leave. Sighing to himself about his arrogant-and-uncaring masked personality, Thorin stood in the doorway, looked on the porch, and found Bilbo siting quietly, staring out on to the green grass of the yard.

Thorin cleared his throat nervously. "Bilbo?" he asked quietly.

The young man turned around and glared at Thorin. "What?" he asked flatly.

"A-are you hungry?" Thorin forced out after taking one look at the nasty purple and green bruise on Bilbo's cheek. "I was just going to make something for myself-"

"I'm fine," Bilbo snapped, wheeling past Thorin. "I already saw your real hostility. I don't need your fake hospitality."

Thorin sighed again and ran a hand through his short hair. "Please, I am sorry for everything I have done to you starting two weeks ago," Thorin confessed, following Bilbo into the hallway. "Bilbo-"

"Don't you dare get all pathetic on me!" he said harshly, whirling around and facing Thorin. "You did this to me!" he said, pointing a menacing finger at Thorin's chest. "You confined me to this goddamn wheelchair! Because of you, I have not job! I am bankrupt! I might as well take a knife and slit my own throat!"

"Please-" Thorin tried.

"No," Bilbo said. "No, you don't get to talk to me after what you have done." Bilbo huffed angrily and turned away from Thorin once again. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be here. I don't want to hear your stupid and un-heartfelt apology. I don't even want to see you. I hate you so much!" Bilbo angrily exclaimed, turning around again to see Thorin looking defeated at the end of the hallway. "Why are you standing there?! Why aren't you arguing with me?!"

Thorin shrugged, his eyes cast to the ground, his shoulders slumped, and his hands solemnly rubbing together. "Because it is not my intention to argue with you. Not anymore," he said. "I know you will not listen to me," he began, his eyes looking at the floor though he imagined Bilbo rolling his own eyes. "But i really do want to stop arguing with you and I really do want to try to be your friend."

"I don't believe you," Bilbo muttered. "You're a _liar_, and I will _never_ believe you, no matter what you do or say."

"I understand but-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me," the younger man interrupted. "I would like to spend the little life I have left alone in my room. I am not hungry. I am perfectly fine starving for six months. I would rather die than eat food from you or be friends with you. Do not bother me. Do not enter my room. Do not talk to me. Do not even look at me." Bilbo narrowed his eyes at Thorin. "And for the record, I hate you and your girlfriend."

Thorin nodded solemnly and turned around towards the kitchen.

* * *

The older man sighed and stared at the leftover food in front of him. Deciding it was the best thing to do, Thorin grabbed a container from the cupboard and served the food into the plastic box. He sealed the container and left it on the counter before he moved to the living room.

"He meant what he said, didn't he?" he asked himself as he reached for a piece of paper on the coffee table. "I really messed up, haven't I?" He sighed again and sat down on the couch, leaning over the table, thoughtfully tapping the pen on the paper.

Bilbo.

Thorin shook his head. 'No,' he thought. 'I can't start it like that.'

Dear Bilbo.

"Oh, that's even worse," Thorin muttered.

The person who hates me.

"Fuck!" Thorin cursed.

Bilbo.

"Fine," he grumbled.

After nearly two hours off staring at the paper and scribbling words about and making sentences that meant something to him, Thorin stood and folded the paper. Quietly, he headed down the all and slowly opened Bilbo's door. He peeked inside the room and saw Bilbo lying on the bed with his back to the door. Thorin knew he wasn't asleep and entered the room nonetheless, not caring about the earlier request. He quietly approached the bed and laid the folded paper on the bedside table.

"Good night," he said quietly, exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

After Bilbo heard the door shut with a click, he rolled over and spotted the paper on the table. He sat, reached for it, and began to read.

_Bilbo,_

_I am sorry for everything._

_I am sorry for the accident. It was never my intention to ruin your life. I am sorry I yelled at you and hit you. I swear I have done a lot of things in my life, but I have never felt good about laying a hand on anyone. I am truly sorry for being a rich, uptight asshole. Bilbo, I am really sorry for all my wrongdoings towards you. I am willing to look past everything we have argued about and move on. I understand this disability I have placed upon you is very challenging and, by all means, I wish I could take it all back._

_I... I wish to be friends with you. I know you're rolling your eyes and you want to put down the paper and throw it away. But please, just hear me out, I know I lost my temper and I shouldn't have hit you. Yes, I have feelings and it hurt me to see that god-awful bruise I created on your cheek... I never wish to lay a hand on you again. I know you were only telling me what you saw, and I will hear what you have to say... I am really sorry, with all my heart (yes, I have one of those too). I do wish to by your friend, but I know that won't come so easily... Give me a chance, Bilbo._

_Do not worry, the hospital bill is already paid, and I will pay for anymore you need. I know I threatened you about speaking of money, but I realized that my money is a weakness for... it has always been... Seriously, if you need anything like hospital visits, checkups, or, God forbid, something worse happens, I swear to you I will pay every penny._

_Please, Bilbo. I do wish to be your friend. You are to live here for six months. I should never have treated you like that. I understand if you wish to leave and live somewhere else. I do, and if you really want to, I can only hope you get well._

_Bilbo, it was not my intention to scare you. I do have an anger-management problem that I will take care of in the coming weeks, but that doesn't give me an excuse for hitting you. I am really trying to make an effort to show you how sorry I am for everything... and I know you probably won't notice or care, but that's okay._

_I am truly sorry, and I hope you understand how much I mean my apology. Please Bilbo, I am very, very sorry and I am the only one to blame._

_Thorin_

_P.S. I know you're hungry. There is food in a plastic container on the counter._

* * *

Bilbo put down the paper and sighed heavily. "An apology?" he asked himself. "I'd really like to see this crap last."


	5. Sincerity

**~:~ Chapter 5: Sincerity ~:~**

Thorin sipped his cup of coffee as he sat on the sofa in the living room, his paperwork from his office in his hands and a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. He sighed for the what seemed like the hundredth time as he read the same line over again. "Gosh darnit," he muttered, setting the papers on the coffee table. "I have been at this for hours." He grumbled to himself and rubbed his face with his hands. "Why did Dwalin have to call those meetings with those dang douche bags from Gundabad?" he asked himself, sipping his coffee. "All they want is to take over my company with that overloaded-money-hunting-gold-loving manipulator as their fucking leader."

"So, how long is this scheme of yours gonna last?" Bilbo asked, having wheeled himself into the room while Thorin was talking to himself.

Thorin stood up in an instant, half because the man startled him and half because he wasn't sure if Bilbo wanted him in the same room. "I..." he began and quickly looked down at his feet, remembering Bilbo requested he didn't look at him. Then he remembered the man didn't want him talking to him, so Thorin shut his mouth and stared at the floor.

Bilbo frowned at the older man. "I mean... I am not sure I should trust you," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't trust anyone who I don't know, and I surely don't trust the same person that hit me with their car and begged not to press charges." Bilbo smirked lightly as he knew bringing up money again will tick off Thorin, and Bilbo could finally prove to the man that this whole 'attempting to be friends' shit wasn't going to work.

Thorin sighed heavily and decided to speak. "I am deeply sorry for hitting you, both with my fist and my car. It was not my intention to do that. I honestly swear I didn't see you until it was too late." He hesitantly looked up at Bilbo and shook his head. "Forgive me, I did not beg... at least that is how I recall it. You might have known differently, but I did not beg. I have... I have hit you and given you a nasty bruise which kills me every time I see it, but if you truly wish to press charges for that and the accident, go ahead. I won't stand in your way."

The younger man frowned at the calm apology and explanation. "Why did you write me that letter?" he asked.

Thorin sighed again, hoping Bilbo had heard his sincerest apology just now. "I knew you would not listen to me if I tried to explain everything," he replied quietly, training his eyes on the floor. "So, I wrote it down and hoped you understood how deeply sorry I am for every single pain and fear I have put you through."

"Why didn't you tell Randi about me?" Bilbo asked.

The older man licked his lips. "I knew she'd accuse me of something else again."

"Why does she accuse you of things?"

"I honestly didn't know," Thorin admitted, sitting back down on the couch. "But as I remember what she has done and... took... over these past years, I believe she is after my money."

Bilbo frowned. "Why is money such a big problem for you? You did get really angry with me when I spoke to you about your money."

Thorin nodded and glanced at Bilbo briefly. "My family-"

"Another lie?" Bilbo interrupted with a scoff.

"Please," Thorin sighed quietly. "My family has been corrupted and warped by money over the past several decades. My grandfather started it and gambled most of the profits away. After my father left, I stored the money away in a safe. I do not spend the money as my grandfather once did."

"But yet you have a huge mansion."

"I know," Thorin replied easily. "This mansion has been in my family for years. My great-grandfather raised my grandfather here, then my grandfather did the same with my father. I grew up here as well, with my brother and sister. After my father died, I took ownership of the car company and this house." Thorin gave Bilbo a half-hearted smile. "I am sorry I have made you fearful of me with the subject of money; I do not ever wish to become the way my grandfather had been. Money... is a really sensitive subject in any context."

"Why did you lie to Randi about the accident?"

Thorin sighed; he knew this question would come up again. "Since we have had our odds, I just wanted to seem like the perfect boyfriend to her."

"But you said she accuses you of things you don't do?"

"I understand, but that was before my... revelation," Thorin answered. "But... after all this, I can't seem to trust anyone either."

Bilbo frowned confusedly. "You? You don't trust anyone?" he asked and Thorin nodded. "I thought Randi didn't trust anyone?"

Thorin shook his head. "I know you told me that yesterday and I agreed, but she really doesn't. I... I am the one with those issues."

"Why?" Bilbo asked. "You seem like the kind of 'do as I say, or I'll hit you' person... sorry," he added when he realized what he had said.

The other nodded in agreement with Bilbo's words though. "It's fine," he said. "You call it like you see it."

"I didn't-"

"As I was saying," Thorin cut in, "I have gone through a lot in my life. I understand you might not believe me, but at least give me this chance to explain to you," Thorin pleaded, looking up at Bilbo with his dark blue eyes. "I... I have never been able to trust anyone for as long as I could remember. Since money is my family's curse, I was always at odds with my father, brother, and sister. I... I block people from me. I just don't want to let them see the real me. Yes, I put my trust in Randi, hoping our relationship would turn out alright." He sighed heavily and shook his head sadly. "I understand you were only trying to tell me what you saw and I went too far in hitting you. Randi, I had thought, was the best thing that ever happened to me, but you really gave me a reality check. This whole accident and the arguments we've had changed me. They helped my realize what sort of monster I have become. I hit people, I violate people, even my goddamn friends don't want to be around me because something about Randi is going to come up and I am going to lose my temper again," Thorin huffed quietly before looking into Bilbo's green eyes to really mean his next words. "I _am_ truly sorry for every single thing I have done, and I do not want you to feel like a prisoner here for six months. Please, if you would like, you can call your friends and/or move in with them... Bilbo, I really do want to become friends with you. I am sick of fighting and arguing, and I really wish you'd at least give me a chance."

Bilbo nodded slowly after Thorin's long explanation. He knew the other man was on the verge of shedding a tear, but Bilbo could tell he was holding it back. "Um..." he began dryly. "Thank you for explaining everything... I... I understand now why you acted that way, and I forgive you."

Thorin blinked. "What?"

"I said I forgive you for what you have done to me," Bilbo repeated. "I did feel like a prisoner, but now I know you never intended on making me feel that way. I know this confession must have been hard for you, but I thank you for telling me that because if I am going to be staying here for six months, I might as well know something about this stranger I'm living with so that in the end we might become friends."

Thorin smiled. "Thank you, Bilbo."

The younger man returned the smile and wheeled himself into the kitchen, hearing Thorin's footsteps behind him.

"I trust you ate yesterday?" Thorin asked.

"Yes," Bilbo replied easily. He felt relieved that the air between them was cleared, but he couldn't help doubt Thorin's sincerity.

* * *

**Well, that was short! :) Hope y'all aren't too upset... But now I shall start writing about Bilbo and Thorin's weeks! So (excuse my online math here) if there are 52 weeks in a year then perhaps half of that is 26 weeks (aka probably six months) so I will be writing 26 more chapters! D: Yes! I'll try to update every two weeks ;) Well, see ya with the next chapter! End of Week 1!**


End file.
